Lithium-air batteries consist of lithium anodes electrochemically coupled to atmospheric oxygen through an air cathode. Oxygen gas introduced into the battery through an air cathode is essentially an unlimited cathode reactant source. These batteries have a very high specific energy and a relatively flat discharge voltage profile.
It would be beneficial to provide an lithium-air battery that is easier to manufacture than those of the prior air. Accordingly, it is to the provision of such that the present invention is primarily directed.